1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for processing information based on a cloud computing system, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for providing content converted based on a cloud computing system, and even more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for providing content having suitable quality, wherein quality of content is enhanced or modified based on a cloud computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, display screens having large sizes and high resolution have appeared on the market. According to such changes in the market, technology needs to develop to provide optimum viewing environments through technically improved displays. In detail, the quality of content to be displayed on the displays needs to improve. Methods of generating stored content, which are currently used, may vary according to devices. Thus, generating high quality content for a certain device may cause inefficiency in terms of compatibility, transmission rates, and storability. Low quality digital content may be inconvenient for a user. In addition, high quality content may be available but a display device may be unable to display the high quality content due to limitations of the display device. Also, due to other limitations, such as bandwidth limitations, high quality content may not be optimally transmitted to a target device.
Variety, volume, and veracity of available digital content ranging from multimedia, text, device dataset, to satellite data inhibits use of specific set of techniques for content conversion. Hence there is a requirement for a dynamic, extendible, and multimodal system to achieve enhancement or modification of digital content.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/454,661 discloses a method and apparatus for generating a modified image using constraint restricting location or geometrical orientation. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/454,661 includes initiating a patch-based optimization algorithm for using a first image to generate a second image. This method includes identifying a first feature, corresponding to a constraint on the first feature, of a first image. The constraint restricts at least one of a location and a geometric orientation in a part of the second image representing the first feature. The method includes identifying content of the second image generated by repeating a patch-based optimization algorithm. In one of the embodiments, image retargeting may be improved. A user-defined constraint may be generated for a patch-based optimization process. Semantics in a source image may be preserved by a user input to mark features in an image. In another embodiment, image modifications may be performed using semantic constraints and without defined constraints. The user may control and guide the constraint by marking the features that are to be stored (preserved).
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/936,273 discloses a method and apparatus for enhancing a digital photographic image. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/936,273 suggests using a combination of global content and specific operations for enhancing the digital photographic image. Image data is analyzed to detect one or more predefined (e.g. face, sky etc.) content items in the image to be separately enhanced. Then a content-specific enhancement operation is performed on at least one detected content item, separately from the remainder of the image data. For example, in one of the embodiments, face enhancement may be shown and the face may be corrected for sidelight correction, exposure correction, and skin tone correction. For the sidelight and exposure corrections, local tone mapping operators that manipulate luminance of faces may be employed. A weighted least square filter is used to decompose a monochromatic channel for the data into a base layer and a detail layer. The base layer is assumed to capture illumination of a face and hence, both the sidelight and exposure corrections operate on the base layer. In another embodiment, shadowed saliency enhancement may be performed to increase the visibility of details in salient regions of an image while preserving global brightness relationships. The process is similar to the previously described process in that a correction factor is applied to each of a selection of pixels.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/661,984 discloses a system, apparatus, and method involved in downloading electronic content for editing using an application. The electronic content is received from a remote network source accessed through a web browser's connection to the source, and a local editing application is separated from the web browser. An embodiment further involves identifying edits made at the local editing application to the electronic content resulting in a new version of the electronic content. The embodiment further involves uploading the new version of the electronic content through the browser's network connection to the source. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/661,984 further discloses storing a temporary file comprising the electronic content locally and opening the temporary file of the electronic content in the local editing application.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/973,922 discloses a system and method for image enhancement that matches images to a matrix having various enhancements of images for group of users. The matrix may define image enhancement settings (e.g. a color temperature, tint, brightness, contrast enhancement, etc.) for the particular images and groups of users and the matching may apply enhancements to a new image that closely matches a user's preferences. New users and new images may be added to this matrix to increase its accuracy.
Such an image enhancement system may be deployed as a cloud service where images may be enhanced as a standalone application or as part of a social network or an image sharing website. In some embodiments, the image enhancement system may be deployed on a personal computer or as a component of an image capture device.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/053,393 discloses a method and apparatus for editing a remotely stored image. A user may browse to a site including an image and a preview version of the image may be loaded to a canvas component of the browser. One or more transformations may be applied to the preview image and recorded, and the edited version of the preview image may be rendered in the canvas component. Once the user commits transformation, a request may be sent to a remote server to remotely edit the image as opposed to requiring multiple bandwidth intensive transfers of the entire image. Despite the aforesaid teachings, it may be said that there is still need to provide for improvements in this area of technology.